The Man and The Moth
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: My name is David Johnson. A freelance photographer who was contacted from a friend of mine to investigate an incident about a monster terrorizing Japan. Things take a crazy twist when that monster attacks again and this time I got to see it. But as I was to face death straight in the eye, I was saved by a giant Moth from being killed. This is how I met the Moth who saved my life...
1. Enter David Johnson

(A/N: Godzilla...so much Nostalgic memories. So to dedicate those memories, I decided to do one just to relive thosr memories. This is not a lemon fic. It's more of a friendship between Mothra and my OC. I don't own Godzilla but my OCs. No flames.)

The Man and The Moth

Chapter 1

(David's pov)

Location: Japan airport

Date: July 18, 2000

My name is David Johnson. I'm a 25 year old American freelance photographer and I can understand what monsters are saying through my mind with a crazy life. Okay, Okay. Call me mad and insane and deserve to be in the insane Asylum but it's true. It all started in Japan.

I went out of the airport and was greeted by my contact, Sean.

"Sup, David." He smiled.

"Hey. So...what's this I'm hearing about monsters attacking Japan?" I asked rather confused.

He signals me to get in his car and as we got in the car, Sean drives his car in the highway.

"Japan has been dealing with a monster attacking Japan. It recently attacked Kyoto a week ago and the entire city of Kyoto is was on quarantine due to radiation from the monster."

"For real?" I asked rather curious.

"Yup. Look at this photo." Sean said as he gave me a photo.

I look at the photo and there was this huge monster that looked like some sort of dinosaur that was shooting some sort of beam out of his mouth at one of the buildings and I was shocked. This thing terrorized Kyoto?! Holy shit...that's crazy.

"This for real?"

"Yup. If you want further proof, look to your left." Sean said with seriousness.

I look to my left and sure enough I see destroyed cities, cars demolished and power cords and generators demolished.

"Wow..."

"Yeah...I don't know how that monster originated but I suspect it has to so something with an experiment gone wrong."

"Could be..." I shrugged.

Sean drove to Tokyo and kept looking at the photo more.

"So what did the people call the monster?" I asked.

"Call me crazy but people call it Godzilla. King of monsters. Crazy, eh?"

"Sounds like something from those old monster films we used to watch 10 years ago." I chuckled.

"That's what I thought too." Sean chuckled as well.

Sean stops the car in front of a hotel and looked at Sean with a bit of a frown cause I was always skeptical about Japanese hotels.

"What? Don't give me that look. It's not one of those hotels that you go in one of the claustrophobic rooms that the Japanese people usually go in to sleep. Just an ordinary hotel with ordinary rooms. I have your room arranged for you with your personal belongings. Just ask the man at the desk and he'll give you the key to your room." Sean said with a smile.

"Okay. Whatever you say." I said as I got out of the car.

"And David? Welcome to Japan." Sean chuckled.

"Thanks." I said as I closed the car door.

I walked in the hotel as Sean drove away. I got the key for my room from the man at the desk and went to my room at the fourth floor. The room was great and reminds me one of those five-star hotels from America.

I stretched a bit and looked out of the window and enjoyed the view for 3 minutes.

"Thanks for the room, Sean. I'll be sure to return the favor to you when I have the chance." I chuckled.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. What's the first thing I see? Godzilla. The entire channels were talking about the incident of Godzilla terrorizing Kyoto. The more I hear about it...The more it got me curious.

"Welcome to Japan indeed. What does faith have in stores for me I will never know...but I'm sure it would be worth the story." I sighed.

Believe or not...I used to think these kind of things were something you would see in a movie but Christ...now I'm scared to see that thing for sure if Godzilla attacks again. ...I sure hope it doesn't...but for the sake of photography I will get to the bottom of things.


	2. The unusual savior

Chapter 2

(David's pov)

The next morning. I get a call from Sean as I got out of bed. I pick it up and yawned.

"Hello?"

"Whoa. Sorry if I woke you up." Sean said with a tone of apology.

"It's fine. Anyway, What's up?" I said as I stretched a bit.

"I managed to get us clearance of the site. They managed to clear the radiation last night."

"That's good. I'll get ready. see you then."

"David. There's one more thing I have to tell you. The soldiers will be searching you if you're being a spy or a threat. These guys are very strict when it comes to nosy people so I suggest you cooperate with them unless you want to be shot on sight."

"*sigh* typical military procedures...give me probably 20 minutes to get myself ready and I'll let you know so you can pick me up."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and picked the phone near my bed for room service.

"Room service?" Asked a woman.

"Yeah, I'd like some Miso soup for breakfast."

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah."

"We'll have your breakfast ready and served in your room shortly."

"Arigotõ(thank you)" I said as I hung up the phone.

I brushed my teeth as I washed my face in the bathroom and turned on the television. Once again, the news about Godzilla. I dried my face with a towel and began watching the television. What mortified me is that more than ten thousand people died from Godzilla.

"Jesus..." I mumbled.

Yeah...the incident was that bad. I had to take all the information sink in me and grief of the death of innocents who tried to run away from Godzilla.

45 minutes later.

"Room service!" Said a woman outside the door.

"Coming." I said as I walked towards the door.

I opened the door and the lady comes in my room with the Miso soup and places it on the table. I tipped her 500 yen (which surprises me that something so small can worth so much.) and she bows with a thank you (which most Japanese people do) and leaves my room. I began eating my Miso soup and continued watching the news.

"This shit just got real...big time." I mumbled.

Yeah...this might be the story I need to tell.

1 hour later. Sean drove me to the site and was searched by the soldiers. They found my gun but I convinced them it's for safety precautions when I showed them my license for the gun.

The commander, Ryuzaki Oda, showed me the scene of the incident and holy shit was it nasty.

"God...what a mess..." I mumbled.

"Godzilla attacks have been relentless. Too many people have died cause of him." Ryuzaki mumbled.

"No kidding. I fear he might attack the world if this gets out of hand." I sighed.

"That's what we feared too." Sean said.

I started taking pictures of the damages with my camera as Sean started looking around the site to see what he can find.

"You're working with the media?" Ryuzaki asked me.

"Nope. I'm a Freelancer. I go where ever they may be a story." I said as I took a picture of a giant footprint.

"I see..."

"Guys! You might want to see this!" Sean shouted.

Me and Ryuzaki went to Sean's location and we see a green substance on one of the footprints.

"That looks like some sort of radiation substance from a nuclear plant. I'll have a team have it contained for studying." Ryuzaki said as he left the site.

"Sean...you don't think..."

"Yeah. It's just as I thought. An experiment gone wrong. Whoever did this has fucked up big time. If Godzilla was experimented then what if he wasn't alone. What if they were others that were also experimented and we're just like him?"

"Maybe. But I really hope that isn't the case our world could be in an all out war from those monsters." I sighed.

A team in bio hazard suits and masks on went to take the substance in some sort of container and left to have it examined.

I felt a tremor on the ground and I nearly fell to the ground.

"The fuck? Earthquake?" I said with confusion.

"Commander! He's coming!" A scientist shouted.

I rushed with Sean and Ryuzaki to check out the sonar and I see a huge dot heading right towards our direction.

"Shit! We need to get out of here!" Sean shouted.

Ryuzaki shouted to everybody to get away from the site and get to safety. Me and Sean got in an army van as the driver started driving away. As we were far away from the site, I hear a huge monstrous roar. I covered my ears due to how loud it was. (A/N: imagine hearing that in real life. O.o)

And there he was...the king of monsters himself...the monster who caused the mayhem in Japan...Godzilla.

"Holy shit..." Me and Sean said at the same time in fear.

Godzilla fired a giant beam near us as the driver drove full throttle away from the beam.

"The fuck!? That thing nearly killed us!" I shouted.

I noticed that Godzilla is chasing after us and I was scared as fuck. Just as I thought Godzilla was going to hit us with his beam, a giant moth tackled him out of the way and looked like it was on the offensive on Godzilla.

"Damn! A giant moth!?" I heard Sean shouted.

The Moth kept it's distance as it did it's best to prevent Godzilla from getting us.

"Whatever it is. It's protecting us from Godzilla." I said.

I'm not kidding. It's hitting Godzilla with beams from it's antenna and doing evasive maneuvers away from Godzilla's attack. Who is that moth?


End file.
